


Winchester Blood

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 drabbles, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-30
Updated: 2009-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time to meet the real Dean Winchester, fucking brother extraordinaire and the man who owned Sam, soul, breath, bones, and blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchester Blood

  
1\. Dean

 

 

Blood dripped over his fingertips and there was nothing more he wanted than to follow it further, to cut, rip, tear, and dance in her fucking blood.  Nothing was more tempting just then, but when he looked up it was Sam fucking holding her for him so he could kill her with the knife she’d left them.  Sam’s eyes, wide and pained and yet hopeful, as if this gesture could change everything between them.  It couldn’t.  But it was a start.  With Ruby’s blood dripping from his hands and her dead body between them, it was a fucked up start.

 

 

 

2\. Sam

 

 

It was all he wanted, as the door flew open and he came striding in like a fucking superhero come to save the day.  It was too late for that, but Dean was still there anyway and it pained Sam to think that he’d traded this for something else.  When Dean came close Sam saw death in his eyes and he grabbed Ruby without second thought.  Life for a life bitch.  She took him away from Dean.  It was time to meet the real Dean Winchester, fucking brother extraordinaire and the man who owned Sam, soul, breath, bones, and blood. 

 

 

3\. Lucifer Rising

 

 

Light pierced the room and it was all he could think of to grab Sam, to pull him close and keep him safe.  Some things never changed no matter what happened.  They ran, him pulling Sam after him because Sam seemed to be drawn to the light in a way that Dean felt echoed within him.  He might have let it all go if he’d been alone, but he wasn’t about to let Sam into that light.  They were creatures of the dark, hunters of their own kind really.  This light, this infusion of radiance was nothing good for them. 

 

 

 

 

4\. Sleep

 

 

When they stopped running three days later they were seaside and as night hit they stripped to nothing and threw themselves into the salty ocean water to let it clean the blood and ash and pain and weariness from their souls.  They crawled out of the water when they were too tired to move and then found the reserve they needed as legs and arms twined together, lips bruising, teeth biting, and blood running between them as it always had.  Come stained and tasting of blood, they lay under the stars and slept peacefully for the first time in years.

 

 

 

 

5\. Blood

 

 

In the morning words were spoken; betrayal and lies, heaven and hell, sex and blood and angels.  They spoke of strength and pain, giving up or going on, of the need to protect or to let go.  They fought with words and fists, teeth and sex and neither cried stop because there was no going back until they were through this.  With Dean buried in his brother and Sam holding him so tight they could neither of them move, words like love and always and can’t survive without you were whispered.  They remembered who they were.  They were Winchester blood. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [](http://spn-teamfic.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_teamfic](http://spn-teamfic.livejournal.com/) challenge #1-Blood. This is 5 connected drabbles.


End file.
